Pipes made of reinforced plastic are used to carry fluid, such as liquids and gases. Elongated lines of pipe utilize fittings, couplings and elbows to secure pipes in end-to-end relationship. The couplings and pipe ends are telescoped together. Adhesives are used to bond the matting surfaces of the pipes and couplings. The bonding of the pipe and coupling materials must be complete to provide a fluid-type joint and a structurally stable pipe line. The integrity of the joint is enhanced when the mating surfaces of the pipe and coupling have close tolerances. These tolerances are achieved by shaving the outer end of the pipe to provide a smooth uniform diameter cylindrical surface. The inside end surface of the coupling are sanded smooth so that there is a close fit when the coupling is placed on the shaved end of the pipe. Adhesives are applied to the inside surface of the coupling and the shaved end of the pipe to bond the coupling to the pipe. Pipe shavers having cutting tools are used to mill down the outside of the outer end of the pipe. The pipe shavers can be manually rotated or driven with power units. The cutting tools of the pipe shavers are adjustable for accommodating different sized pipes. This requires set up and adjustment in the field.